It all changed in winter
by Amby-Rose
Summary: One day Axel on is way to school, for the first day of his last year of his schooling, bumbs into a boy by the name of Roxas. He becomes friends with Roxas but soon finds out about what happened the year before... Akuroku/hints of Soriku Was written awhile ago but decided to upload now, not to good but whatever!
1. First Meeting

It was cold, snow covered the ground and Axel could see his breath while he was walking to school. Axel, a tall thin boy with fiery red hair, was on his way for the first day of his last year of high school. He didn't have any friends and really hated school; I guess you could call him a delinquent. You know the guy that all ways is getting in fights, skipping classes, getting suspended, yeah that was him. Axel sighed as he walked through the gates to the big building. 'THUMP' was the sound that was made when Axel bumped into another boy and fell on the ground.

"Watch were your going kid!" Axel yell at the boy.

"Oh...umm...I'm s-sorry" the boy replied.

Axel looked up to see a small boy, with blonde spiky hair. The blonde was nearly in tears, Axel didn't know why. "Why are you crying, please stop" Axel pleaded to the blonde from the ground. The blonde wiped his tears, and look at Axel with a smile.

"Hi I'm Roxas, I'm new, what's your name?" Roxas asked with a big smile. The red head blinked at the boys' sudden change of mood not realising the boy had asked a question.

"Oh, well I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorised?" Axel replied with his usual introduction. Roxas stretched his arm down to pull Axel up. Axel looked at the hand and grabbed it while Roxas pulled him to his feet. They walked into the school without another word.

They entered a hall, and sat down on the only spare chairs and listen to the teachers talk from the stage, welcoming the school back. It took about two hours until the introductions and welcomes were over and everyone was dismissed with their timetables. It had already been passed the first two periods and was already time for recess. Roxas came running up to Axel, "Hey Axel, do you mind if I have lunch with you?" Roxas asked with a small smile.

"Roxas, right? Well I guess its okay, for today, but trust me you don't want to make friends with me, I'm the delinquent of the school, you'll get a bad reputation if you hang out with me, so it's probably best you stay away from me." Axel told the blonde. Roxas eyes started watering again.

"B-but, I f-find it hard t-to make f-friends, can't I still be friends w-with you?" Roxas asked with his big blue eyes watering. Axel started feeling bad "Oh god, I hate it when people cry, because I just can't say no. Okay listen kid if you hang out with me then you can't come crying to me later okay?"

"Okay!" Roxas smiled at him.

Roxas sat quietly across from Axel, munching on a salad sandwich. Axel kept glancing at Roxas wondering if he should start talking.

"So, Roxas you said that you find it hard to make friends? Why is that?" Axel asked finally breaking the silence. Roxas looked up.

"Well...Umm...I've always been really shy, and really childish, also I cry a lot, they're probably the main reasons. Not many people like me" the blonde answered and went back to his sandwich.

"Well maybe we just need to build up your confidence, then you'll find it easier to make friends" Axel said trying to cheer the blonde up.

"Will you help me?" Roxas asked.

"Of course, we're friends now, remember?" Axel replied with a smile. Roxas nodded smiling back and continued eating his sandwich again.


	2. Art Class

DING DONG~

The bell went for class to start, and it turned out the Axel and Roxas were together. They sat down in the art room waiting for the teacher to start the class.

"Okay welcome back everyone, for those who don't remember me I'm Mr. Marluxia, I also teach agriculture for some of you who take that class" Mr. Marluxia said. He continued on until he finally told everyone to draw the person next to them. Someone next to Roxas tapped his shoulder and Roxas turned around to meet a pair of blue eyes, the girl had blonde hair and it was pulled to the side.

"Hi, I'm Namine, do you mind if I draw you?" Namine asked.

"Oh, y-yeah sure" Roxas replied in a quiet voice.

"No need to be shy, I can see your new and I wanted to be nice, want to be friends?" Namine asked the blonde.

"I'm sorry, yeah it would be ah nice to be friends with you" Roxas answered a bit more confident than before.

"Roxas, are we drawing or not?" Axel asked the other boy.

"I'm sorry Axel, but Namine and I are going to draw each other, okay?" Roxas told the red head. Namine looked over Roxas to see the tall boy.

"Oh, your Axel, the delinquent of the school, I've always wanted to meet you, thought I could change you a bit, be friends and all" Namine told the boy.

"I'm guessing your Namine, well then Roxas I guess I'll tell the teacher I don't have a partner" Axel said, pretty much ignoring Namine's request for being friends. Just after that, two girls came running in the class, one had long red hair and the other with short black hair both with blue eyes.

"We're sorry we're late" the two girls said in sync.

"Its fine girls take a seat" Mr. Marluxia replied.

The two girls walked over to the table Namine, Roxas and Axel were sitting at.

"Hey Xion, Hey Kairi" Namine welcomed the girls.

"Hey Namine" Kairi replied.

"Oh, Kairi, Xion this is Roxas and Axel, Roxas, and Axel this is my sister Kairi and our friend Xion." Namine introduced the girls to the boys. Axel continued ignoring the girl. Roxas smiled at them.

"Hello nice to meet you" Roxas said with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you too" Xion replied to Roxas and Kairi smiled showing that she agreed. Then they both looked at Axel who was still ignoring them.

"What's with him?" Kairi asked.

"Axel doesn't like people really" Roxas told the girls.

"I don't need friends" Axel said.

"Why not?" Xion asked, curious.

"Because all I do is get everyone in trouble and the all end up hating me!" Axel yelled at the girls, but not so loud that the whole class would hear.

"I'm sorry, but we don't care if you get us in trouble, remember I said I was going to change you, so do you still not want to be friends with us?" Namine asked axel. Axel looked at the girls pleading faces; he knew he was going to end up giving into the girls.

"You girls are so persistent" Axel said.

"Does that mean you want to be friends?" Kairi asked.

"Sure, I'll see if a group of girls really can straighten me out" Axel replied with a laugh. Roxas smiled at him.

"You five, are you drawing?" Mr. Marluxia said from across the room.

"Sorry Sir" Namine apologised for the group and they went on drawing and chit chatting till the end of class.


	3. More People

Axel was still not happy with having the group of girls around him all the time. He was happy when he finally had a class with none of them in it. It was last period of the day; neither Roxas nor the girls were in the class with him. It was music class; he didn't even remember why he choose do music, but it saved him from the squealing girls.

"okay class, today you can choose any instrument you want, if you need help just come and ask me" the teacher said. Axel looked around the room wondering what to do; he didn't really know how to play any of the instruments well. He decided he would just play electric guitar. The redheads started walking into another room where the electric guitar was. For some reason the school only had one, when Axel walked into the room, another guy with a dirty blonde mullet was already on it.

"Umm... are you going to be on that all class?" Axel asked the boy, who was startled by Axel sudden intrusion.

"Oh sorry, did you want to play it?" The blonde asked. Axel looked at the boy and nodded.

"Yeah, if I could" Axel told the boy.

"Sure here" the boy handed the redhead the guitar "by the way I'm Demyx, you"

"Huh? Oh I'm Axel" Axel said rolling his eyes, knowing that Demyx was going to ask to be friends as well.

"Cool, do you know how to play the guitar?" Demyx asked the boy.

"Umm..." Axel started staring at the contraction in his hand "not really"

"Oh, I can teach you if you want?" Demyx asked the boy, Axel looked up and glared at him "unless you don't want me to" he said walking away.

"I'm sorry, sure can you help me" Axel said noticing he was glaring at the boy. Demyx walked over to Axel, when he was just about to move the redhead's hands to the right spot when another boy came jumping in the room.

"DEMY" the small brunette said attaching his arms around the blonde, followed by a taller boy with silver hair came walking in (no he didn't hug him too).

"SORA, RIKU, what have you been up to?" Demyx said hugging the boy; the silver head looked over to Axel.

"Who's he?" the boy asked.

"Oh, that's Axel, I just met him. Axel this is Riku" Demyx said pointing the silver head boy, "And this is Sora" he said squeezing the brunette. Axel looked at the two hopping to god they were not going to be more members of the annoying group.

"Axel, the rebel?" Riku said looking down at the red head. Sora looked over too Axel too.

"Yeah" Axel said looking away from Riku's glare. Sora let go of Demyx and went to sit right next to Axel, looking at him with a smile.

"Riku, I want Axel to be in our group" Sora said with blue orbs looking up at Riku. Axel immediately looked to Sora.

"No" Axel replied, even though he knew Sora wasn't asking him.

"What, why not?" Sora whined. Riku also looked at Axel with a questioning look.

"Because I don't need more" Axel said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Riku asked. Axel looked at him, then at Sora's pleading eyes then to Demyx emerald eyes.

"Fuck" Axel cursed under his breath, "Okay fine. Just don't be as annoying as the girls." Sora looked at Axel questionably.

"Girls, who~?" Sora teased. Axel glared at him for the third time.

"Namine, Kairi and uh...Xion" Axel said, trying to remember all their names, "Oh there's Roxas too but he's a boy an-"

"YOU MADE FRIENDS WITH ROXY?" Sora cut Axel off, looking at the redhead with glittering eyes.

"Umm... yes is that a problem?" Axel asked confused.

"Roxy is my Twin brother, He just got out the hospital" Sora told Axel. 'Hospital' Axel thought.

"How long was he in there for?" Axel asked the brunette, really curious on the topic.

"There's no need for you to know" Sora said, Making Axel really annoyed. Axel held up his fist to punch the boy, so he could get an answer, but Riku grabbed his arm.

"Clam down!" Riku ordered "why do you get worked up so easily? He was just teasing you." Axel looked down at the ground, why does he get so worked up over something not worth it. Axel looked at the guitar and at Demyx. The blonde grabbed his fingers and put them in the spot for the C major. Axel started strumming and Demyx just kept telling him new chords.

"Hey Sora, don't you think there's something wired about that kid?" Riku asked in a whisper.

"Other than him not wanting to make friends and nearly punching me over nothing, I think he is pretty normal" Sora said sarcastically. They laughed and stopped with the conversation on Axel.

After school...

The redhead was about to walk out the gates when he heard a squeak behind him, 'Sora' Axel thought.

"AXELL!" Sora said jumping on the redhead. Axel pulled the brunette off him, turning around to find a shy Roxas and a pissed Riku.

"Roxas? Oh so you really are related, I thought that was just a joke" Axel said. Roxas looked at him confused.

"How do you know that I am related to Sora? No, actually how do you know Sora at all?" The small blonde asked. Axel looked at Roxas wondering why he needed to know why and how.

"We met in music, and I told him I knew you and well that's pretty much it" Axel told the boy. The brunette jumped between the boys.

"Axel where do you live?" Sora asked, intruding on the twos' conversations.

"Just two blocks down from here. Not that far really." The redhead told the boy.

"That's great we live around there two and Riku's coming over so we can all walk together." Sora said, with a massive smile on his face jumping around excitedly.

They started walking. Axel looked over to the silver head and wondered why he hadn't really spoken. But it's not like it really mattered. He looked to Roxas, he was kind of cute. Roxas looked to Axel and caught him staring at him; Roxas immediately blushed a light pink.

"W-why are you staring at me A-Axel?" Roxas asked stuttering his words. Riku and Sora had walked ahead, actually ran. Sora had gripped on to Riku's hand and ran further down the street awhile ago.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise" The redhead apologised. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Hey, hurry up you two, don't just stand there" Sora shouted from further ahead. They started walking again, both not daring to speak a word. The silence got irritating after a short period of time.

"S-so what were you thinking when you were looking at me like that?" Roxas said flickering his eyes in random places trying not to look Axel in the eyes.

"Why are you so embarrassed it's not like I kiss you or something" Axel said making Roxas go even redder.

"Sorry" The blonde apologised, "I was just wondering"

"Well I was thinking how Cu-" Axel stopped realising what he was saying. Roxas look at him telling him to continue.

"I'm what?" Roxas asked looking at the redhead.

"Well I was thinking you were kind of cute" Axel said, hoping this wouldn't ruin the only friendship he wanted to keep, even though he just met Roxas. Roxas' cheeks turn crimson red.

"R-really?" Roxas asked, stopping in his tracks. Axel looked to the blonde, what had he just said? Was this going to change the friendship he just made in the same day?


	4. What Now?

Roxas stood in the snow red as a tomato, all axel said was he was cute it wasn't much, but Roxas was shy just that triggered his nerves and he was really Embarrassed.

"Come on' Roxas all I said is that your cute it doesn't mean anything" Axel said trying to get Roxas to start walking again. He didn't. Roxas opened his mouth to talk but lost the words and closed it again.

"Well, umm... y-your right there's nothing to get embarrassed about" Roxas agreed and ran up to Axel to walk with him.

"ROXAS, AXEL HURRY UP YOUR SOOOOOO SLOW" Sora yelled out to the boys from Far ahead. They continued walking to catch up without a word, it was quite, not really what Axel liked but it was better than hearing a squealing Sora.

"It's your fault for running ahead you know" Axel told the brunette.

"Yeah, yeah your just slow, I was wondering Axel if you wanted to come for dinner?" Sora asked the redhead with pleading eyes, begging for him to come over. Axel looked to Roxas whose cheeks went from red to pink, he had calmed down.

"What do you think Roxas? Can I, no do you want me to come over for dinner?" Axel asked, wanting to know the blondes opinion.

"I-if you want, I don't mind" Roxas replied stuttering his words. Axel looked back to Sora.

"Roxas said yes so I don't mind" Axel agreed to Sora request. Sora squealed, like a little girl.

"YAY! AXEL COMING OVER TO MINE RIKU" Sora said jumping around with a smile. Riku just nodded, he didn't really speak unless it was with Sora. They continued walking with Sora talking most the time.

They stopped at a small red bricked house; Axel guessed it was the boy's house.

"AXEL, this is my home, oh yeah and Roxas' too, Riku lives down the road but you don't need to know where he lives because..." Sora babbled on about nothing. The redhead look over to the small boy on his left, he was shying away from axel and looking at the ground cheeks still a light pink. Axel poked Roxas shoulder and he jumped startled.

"Why so Jumping Roxas?" Axel asked trying to tease the blonde.

"N-no reason" Roxas said still looking away from Axel. The redheads grabbed the blondes chin and pulled his face to his.

"Okay now tell me that looking right in my eyes" Axel said, locking his green eyes with blue orbs.

"I-I'm n-not jumpy" Roxas said really stumbling his words.

"I don't believe you Roxy" Axel said trying to get the blonde angry.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, and I'm telling the truth" Roxas yelled trying to look away from the redhead. Sora and Riku looked to the two after Roxas had yelled and interrupted Sora speech.

"Roxy, Don't yell at Axel" Sora said, acting like a little child. Roxas glared at Sora, realising he hated the nickname a lot.

"I don't want you to call me 'Roxy' either, I don't like it" The blonde said acting like a child right back.

"Yes Roxas you're very mature" Axel said still trying to annoy Roxas. Roxas tried to glare at Axel but couldn't look in his eyes anymore. Riku looked at the scene, silent still.

"Sora, can we go to your room, NOW!" Riku ordered.

"Oh I'm sorry Riku, of course we can" Sora said waving bye and clinging to Riku and walked inside.

"What was that about with Riku and Sora just now?" Axel asked confused but Riku's order to Sora.

"That's right you don't know Riku and Sora are going out. Does that give you an idea of what they're doing" Roxas said smiling knowing Axel was going to get images he didn't want.

"Thanks a lot Roxas I didn't need to see that" The redhead said shaking his head trying to get the thoughts out. Roxas continued smiling and pushed Axel inside the house.

As soon as Axel stood foot in the small house a lady came running to the door and slammed into Roxas.

"WELCOME HOME ROXAS, are you okay? Make any friends, because Sora told me you did?" The women asked.

"Hello mother, I perfectly fine." Roxas told his mother. The lady noticed the blondes pink cheeks and the redhead next to him, who was still shaking his head a bit.

"Roxy you're blushing, and who's this?" She asked. Roxas covered his cheeks, and decided to speak like that.

"Mum this is Axel, Axel this is Jasmine my mother." Roxas introduced the two. Jasmine had long blonde hair down to about half way down her back, blue eyes and really big breast which Axel was soon squeezed to as Jasmine gave Axel a hug. Axel straight away realised where Sora got his action from.

"I'm so happy my little Roxy made a friend." The older blonde said.

"Nice to meet you too" Axel greeted faking a smile.

"You two can go up stairs I'll bring you some snacks soon" Jasmine told the duo before walking towards the kitchen. Roxas started walking towards some stairs and to a door which led to Roxas' messy room.

"I'm sorry I haven't cleaned in a while" Roxas apologised taking off his winter coat and scarf.

"It's okay. Ah just too be safe where's Sora's room?" The redhead asked, still disturbed of what they were doing.

"Just across. Don't worry Axel they won't be doing more than kissing so you wouldn't see anything anyway. Now take off your coat or you'll die from heat exhaustion and I don't want that" Roxas ordered Axel.

"Oh are you worried now, will little Roxy be lonely if I die?" Axel teased again.

"Shut Up! I just don't want you dying in my room" Roxas Yelled blushing again. The door opened again and jasmine walked in with a tray. She looked at Roxas who was really red.

"Did I interrupt you two?" She asked. Roxas hands flew up in defence mode and shook his head.

"No, No, No, Mum we are not like that! Axel and I are just friends" Roxas said blushing even redder.

"Oh how could you Roxy just friends, you should be ashamed" Axel tried to tease the blonde further.

"AXEL, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Roxas Yelled.

"Okay I'll leave you two alone then" The blonde said leaving. Roxas glared at the redhead as soon as the door closed.

"And what was that? Mum properly got the wrong idea and now she'll tell my dad, and I'll get a giant speech like Sora did!" Roxas Told Axel.

"I only meant that you should have said best friends not 'just friends'" Axel said defending himself from the blonde. Roxas blushed, with the thought of if he and Axel really we're like 'that'.

"A-axel I was just wondering would you ever consider being like that with me? N-not that I'm asking you out or anything, I mean I just met you this morning and well... uh... never mind forget it!" Roxas scattered with his words.

"Roxas" Axel had crawled over to the blonde. He grabbed his chin and looked into the big blue eyes. "I would consider, but you would have to ask, but after a week and if I ended up not liking you like that then I would break up and we would go back to normal" Roxas looked at the redhead surprised by his reply. He thought about it for awhile, he thought of doing stuff he couldn't with a friend, he had fallen in love with Axel back when he first bumped into him. Love at first sight I guess you would call it, but what should Roxas do.

"Axel would you go out with me, for a week but if you don't like it we can stop?" Roxas Asked finally.

"I would love to try, Roxy" Axel replied getting one last glare from Roxas.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"


	5. I'm Weak

Roxas stretched his arms up as he awoke from his sleep. He blushed when he thought about the day before; Axel had agreed to date him. 't-that means we can hold hands?' The blonde thought to himself.

"ROXY~" Sora sung as he jumped into Roxas' room.

"Ugh, what do you want Sora?" Roxas asked pulling the blanket over him to get away from the outside light.

"I've come to wake you up, what else would I be doing?" Sora asked walking over to the curtains and pulling them open, "Now time to get up and have breakfast, Axel will be waiting for you at school." Roxas shot up out of bed, the mentioning of Axel was all he needed.

"You know Sora you sound a lot like mum when you come and wake me up" Roxas pointed out pulling on his shirt.

"Well it's the nicest way to wake up my little brother" Sora replied with a smile. 'He really is good brother' Roxas thought to himself. With a tighten of his tie the blonde was ready for school.

"Bye mum!" Roxas yelled out to his mother before walking out the door followed by Sora. Outside was Riku waiting to walk with the brunette like he always did. Roxas walked in front he didn't really like staying with the couple it made him feel left out. They got to the end of the street where Axel was waiting for the blonde. Roxas ran up to him.

"W-what are you doing, were you waiting for me?" Roxas asked confused at why Axel would wait just for him.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Axel replied smiling down at Roxas. The blonde blushed.

"u-uh yeah" Roxas said looking down. The redhead pulled his head up.

"Don't get so embarrassed at every word I say, okay?" Axel told the boy.

"I'm sorry" Roxas apologised.

"No need to say sorry, Roxy" The redhead said rewarding a glare from the blonde. "Okay, okay I'm sorry I won't call you Roxy any more Roxas." The blonde stoped glaring and laughed.

"What so funny?" Axel asked.

"You're scared of me just glaring at you" Roxas said through his giggles. Sora caught up to them.

"And what are you two laughing about huh?" The brunette asked. The duo just continued laughing. Riku leaned down to cup Sora's ear.

"Just let your brother be Sora, he's having fun so you don't need to worry about him" Riku whispered.

"But what if Axel hurts Roxy or if he falls ill again?" Sora asked the silver head. Riku just continued looking at him. "Okay I'll leave him alone" Sora finally agreed.

"Good, I'll give you a reward for being nice to your brother" Riku said making Sora turn red. They all continued laughing chit chatting on the way.

It was homeroom Axel and Roxas were in separate classes. Roxas stood outside the door, he knew no one inside that room. He finally gathered up the courage to open the door up.

"Roxas I'm glad you could make it, please take a seat at the back next to Demyx please" The women told Roxas. The blonde made his way over to the back of the room.

"Hello Roxas, are you feeling better?" Demyx asked.

"Oh Demyx, I didn't know you were in my homeroom" Roxas became happy with knowing someone, "I'm feeling better"

"That's good to hear. I heard you made some friends, I bet Sora was excited about that-" Demyx continued talking, Roxas just blanked out. 'This boy is Sora friend not mine so why is he talking to me?' Roxas wondered.

"Roxas?"

"Huh? What?" Roxas snapped back to reality.

"You were daydreaming" Demyx smiled, "seems like you are okay then"

"I already said I was, you don't need to worry" Roxas smiled back at Demyx.

Homeroom finally finished and the next two classes went past fast and the break finally came. Roxas was walking down the stairs quietly looking down at the ground; He hadn't seen Axel since this morning. Roxas perked up when he saw Red spikes from the corner of his eyes.

"Axel! Axel!" Roxas yelled out running happily down the stairs. Not paying attention Roxas slipped.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled jumping in to grab the blonde. "Are you okay? Be careful" The blonde blushed when he noticed what position they were in. He jumped up quickly.

"I-I'm okay, I'm sorry Axel" Roxas apologised. Axel got angry.

"Roxas, Stop apologising for everything" The redhead yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. Uh I mean, well, it's just that...I can't stop apologi-" Roxas suddenly got dizzy and fainted back on to Axel.

"Roxas! Roxas, get up!" Axel panicked.

Roxas' eyes opened slowly to a white roof. 'Huh where am I?' Roxas wondered.

"Oh your awake" Roxas heard a familiar voice say.

"A-Axel, where are you? Where am I?" Roxas asked still dazed.

"You're in the infirmary, you suddenly fainted while apologising to me. Sorry it was my fault I stressed you out by yelling at you" Axel told the boy.

"No it wasn't your fault, I mean I did get stressed out but I wouldn't blame you. I faint a lot to tell you the truth. My body is really weak and I get sick easy so this is nothing so don't worry, okay?" Roxas said, but Axel got worried even more.

"Sora told me when I first met him that you were in hospital for a long time last year, why was that?" Axel asked. Roxas eyes went wide at the question, why did Sora tell him that? And how was he going to tell him what happened?

"I'll tell you once you tell me why you agreed to date me, I mean I only just met you yesterday and yet you still agree, why is that?" Roxas asked, blushing.

"That's because, Roxas, I know you fell for me and I maybe fell for you to" Axel replied blushing himself. "Now Roxas, I'm worried about you can you tell me what happened last year to make you so sick?"

"Well, It's a long story I'll tell you when school finished for the day, come over mine again" The blonde said.

"Okay, you promise"

"I promise"


	6. The past

It finally came time to leave the school, and Roxas had started to feel better. The blonde still stumbled while walking.

"Roxas, are you okay to walk by yourself? Do you want me to help you?" Axel asked, afraid Roxas was going to faint again.

"I'm okay Axel, I was only sick this morning. I'm feeling better now" Roxas reassured Axel. The red head still worried about the boy, he didn't want him to get hurt, and he really wanted to know what happened last year to make him this sick.

They finally made it to Roxas' house, where Roxas was pulled into a hug from his mother like always.

"My poor baby, you fainted at school. Are you alright now?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm fine mum, Fainting is nothing new." Roxas told his mother, through her tight squeeze. "Now mum, could you let me go"

"Oh sorry Roxy" Jasmine unwrapped her arms from the blonde.

"I'm going to my room now Mum, don't bother coming up too give us snacks" Roxas Said to Jasmine

Roxas slowly made his way upstairs and to his room, along with Axel following him. They sat down on the floor. Roxas didn't say anything; Axel kept looking at him waiting.

"Well Roxas, are you going to tell me?" Axel asked, after waiting awhile in silence. Roxas Still said nothing; he just looked at the floor. "ROXAS YOU PROMISED TO TELL ME!"

"I-I really don't want to, it's nothing serious so just forget about it" The blonde said. Axel started to get even more angry and worried about Roxas.

He took a deep breath so he wouldn't be yelling. "Roxas, it was obviously something that was hard for you. But I'm really worried, and I need to know" Axel calmly said. Roxas looked up. Blue eyes filled with tears. Axel hugged the boy.

"It's okay Roxas" Axel reassured the boy.

"I-I'm sorry, I-it's just that the first time someone said they worried about me, well other than my mother" Roxas admitted. Axel was confused, Sora, Riku and Demyx obviously worried for him too, wouldn't they of said it before. He didn't think about it too much.

"Do you think you can tell me?" Axel asked.

"Yes" Roxas replied with a small smile.

The blonde finally got all his hiccups and tears away so he could begin the story.

"Well let me first say that it was a miracle I survived this, also that I recovered so quickly. It started early last year, it was my first day of my last year of school-" Roxas started.

"Last year? But this year is your last year" Axel was confused.

"I've been held back, Sora stayed back with me. Can I continue?" Roxas explained.

"Ah...yes you can" The red head answered.

"Okay well I was late, and stupid. At this time Sora was not with me, he didn't really care for me and went by himself. Sora just acted like I didn't exist." Roxas stoped again at the thought that Sora had changed, but he quickly continued. "Well anyway I was late and I was running to the school. It was when I came to crossing where it all happened, I didn't look, I didn't bother, But a car was coming" He took a breath. "Well he wasn't looking either, but this was my fault. I was lucky the car wasn't going really fast, but it...well it...Hit me." Roxas stopped again. "A Lot of the rest I was Asleep, I went into a small coma... I was asleep for 5 months; it was June by time I awoke... It took me awhile to recover. This was about the time that Sora started noticed me and my mother started worrying about me. But I know it's only cause of this accident. They all don't like me, I wasn't meant to be here. I'm the unwanted twin. Oh I'm sorry you didn't need to know the last part Axel." Roxas finished.

"Roxas-"

"Well let's just say, that winter my life changed" Roxas said to finish off the story.

"Roxas, I'm sorry" Axel apologised.

"Axel, it's not your fault, I didn't even know you back then." Roxas told him.

"No, I'm sorry I made you tell me that. I'm sorry that you're unwanted. BUT YOUR NOT, BECAUSE I WANT YOU, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU ROXAS. Roxas your fun to be around, your shyness and cuteness and how easy you are too tease. I'm sorry that your body is so weak now, and that your life has changed. But that happens Roxas, if it didn't you wouldn't know me now. And I wouldn't be able to say, I Love you Roxas." Axel Blurted out, His face crimson red.

"I don't get it Axel, How can you say that too me after known me for two days alone. You're just trying to make me feel better; you're just lying to me like everyone else. You don't want me around either do you?" The blonde was in tears. Axel pulled Roxas into a tight squeeze again. Roxas tried to get out of the hug.

"I'm not lying, I do love you Roxas. I love your eyes, your hair, and your personality. I love you from head to toe. I'm not just saying it Roxas. Two days is enough for Love to start." Axel Pulled Roxas Chin Up. "Look at me Roxas" Roxas looked up at the jade orbs. "I Love You...Roxas." Axel sealed his lips to Roxas'. The blonde's eyes went wide at the sudden kiss. It was only short, no longer then 3 seconds.

Roxas was speechless.

"Did that prove it" Axel face was dark red.

"..." Roxas still was too shocked, he was face was flushed.

"I'll take your silence as a yes" Axel smiled warmly at the boy. There was a knock on the door. "Come In~" Axel called.

"AXEL! YOUR HERE AGIAN!" Sora yelled, jumping in the room. "What's wrong with Roxy? It looks like he just saw a murder"

"Oh, It's nothing don't worry. We just had an awkward conversation, I guess" Axel answered, It wasn't really a lie it was awkward.

"Oh should I leave Roxy?" Sora asked the blonde.

"No Sora you can stay" Roxas finally spoke. "But I want Axel to leave now"

"Wait, why?" Axel asked.

"I said NOW!" Roxas yelled. Axel got up and went to the door.

"Bye Sora. Bye Roxas" Axel said before turning around and leaving. When Axel made it out the door and on his way down the road started thinking. 'What could have made Roxas so mad at me? Does he still not believe me? Roxas I'm so sorry, I'll have to tell you tomorrow'


	7. I love you!

It had already been a week and a half; Axel had not seen Roxas once nor Sora or the others. Did everyone just disappear? Had he imagined them existing? Those questions were answered when Sora and Roxas walked into the class.  
"Young man you are not in this class" The teacher told Sora.  
"Yes I know, I just came to deliver Roxy to you" Sora smiled at the teacher, but then caught a glance at Axel and stopped. Axel couldn't tell what emotion Sora was showing at this point, but the brunette turned around and walked away. "Bye Roxy" was the last thing he said as he walked down the corridor.  
"Please take a seat next to Axel" The teacher instructed the blonde. Axel knew straight away that Roxas did not want to by the way he rolled his eyes. "Okay class just follow the instructions on the board, you can now talk." and the teacher went and sat at his desk. Namine, who was sitting across the room, looked over to Roxas and Axel. She gave a questioning look when she saw they were not talking, nor did Roxas look happy. Axel just shook his head.

"Roxas? Hey Roxas? ROXY~" Axel said trying to get the blondes attention. He did, but it wasn't good, Roxas just glared at him.  
"What do you want Axel?" Roxas asked, not in a Roxas-like tone. There was defiantly something wrong, Axel just didn't understand what he did. Was it the kiss? Was what he said too much? Or did Roxas just let all his stress turn to anger towards Axel? He didn't know.  
"I-I...umm...just wanted to apologise for-" Axel stoped, and thought. "For...umm...everything, I guess what I did was too much." Axel looked down at the desk blushing. "It just that I love you...ugh...SORRY!" axel said, yelling the last part out. The class stoped and looked towards them. Roxas went into tears, blue eyes watering like crazy. What happened now? Roxas just ran out the room.  
"WAIT ROXAS!" Axel yelled out running after the boy.  
"You two, where are you going?" The teacher yelled out to them, but both boys ignored and continued running.

"Roxas wait where are you going?" Axel asked with no answer. The blonde just continued running, as fast as his little legs could take him. When he stopped, he was in the bathroom, hiding behind a locked door. "Roxas?" Axel asked.  
"GO AWAY!" Roxas yelled.  
"WHY DO I HAVE TO? I WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU KEEP YELLING AT ME" Axel yelled back, falling on his knees at the door.  
"P-please Axel, just go...I don't think I can see you anymore" Roxas stuttered his words.  
"Roxas? Please can you tell me why? Why I need to go? Why you keep getting angry at me, even though I have apologised." Axel asked, trying to get the answers he needed.  
"Because...You make me feel wired, you say things I don't understand. Everyone hated me, ignored me. They still don't like me, but you come along and accept me. And accept to love me. You didn't even need to hear my story. I love you axel, and that is what I HATE most. The love and caring, it's different and I don't understand. Axel because you're the one I love, I need your help. Please Axel, help" Roxas finally answer, blushing and crying. The blonde unlocked the door and stood looking down at the redhead.  
"Didn't I say when I first met you, 'don't come crying to me'?" Axel laughed through his own tears.  
"Eh? I guess you did, I broke a promise...but that alright, right?" Roxas said laughing a bit to.  
"Yes, I forgive you Roxas, but can you forgive me. For making you cry and moving too fast?" Axel asked. Roxas fell down to Axel and cried into his chest.  
"Y-yes, I'm sorry for making y-you worry for m-me" Roxas said choking back tears. Axel hugged his arms around the boy and rested his head on his.  
"I love you Roxas"  
"I Love you too, Axel"  
They smiled and stood. The redhead wiped away Roxas' tears and giggled.  
"You know I never heard of someone getting angry because of love" He laughed, getting a glare from the blonde.  
"Maybe I made the wrong choice, maybe I shouldn't have forgiven you" Roxas walked off down the hall. Axel quickly turned around.  
"Wait!" he grabbed his hand. "Sorry" he smiled, and Roxas smiled back. Axel gently put his hand on the blondes chin and titled his head up. He lightly pressed his lips on the blondes' soft pale ones.  
"Oh, we better get back to class" Roxas said turning around and running, Axel still holding his hand.

Class wasn't much fun. They got detention and the rest of the day was pretty unfocused for Axel and Roxas. They were walking home in the snow which covered the ground. When the blonde stop and a turn. Axel looked at the boy.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Roxas smiled.  
"It happened here, the crash. It kind of funny to think of" Roxas giggled.  
"How is the crash funny?!"  
"Because this is also the spot where I stoped on my first day back. At that point I knew I was going to meet someone who was going to change me. A few minutes after that you bumped into me." Roxas smiled and looked to the sky. "You know, last year my life changed, but it was a good change. Because if it didn't happen I would not have repeated and I wouldn't have met you. In some ways I should thank that car for hitting me. Because it changed my life for the better." Axel walked over to the boy and gave him a warm kiss. They smiled and Axel looked to the sky as well, holding the boys hand.  
"Yeah, I think we should. That car was kind" Axel laughed. Roxas glared at him again.  
"Well, it's weird that they both happened on the same day and time. And season..." he looked to the sky again; Axel knew what he was going to say.  
"It all changed in winter..." They both said in sync. They laughed and walked home.


	8. EXTRA

**EXTRA**

The day was warm, snow finally had melted away. It was the holidays giving the students two weeks to have a small break from there studies. Axel, a tall red head and Roxas, a slightly short blonde head, walked down the street heading to a resturant. They had both worked out there problems together a month ago in winter, It had finally become calm.

The two walked into a fastfood joint and sat at a table where two others were. One was sora (roxas' twin) and the other riku.  
"Hey" Axel said whilst taking a seat.  
"Hello~" sora sung, riku just nodded.  
Roxas sat down not looking so happy. Sora cocked his head to the side giving the other two a questioning look.  
"What's wrong Roxas?" The brunette asked. Roxas didn't answer, he just looked over to Axel wanting him to answer. Axel sighed knowing what he wanted.  
"Roxas wanted to spend the day with only me" He chuckled a little at saying this. Sora pouted and agian looked at roxas who was sitting across from him.  
"Doesn't roxy like me or riku~?" sora asked still pouting slightly. The blonde didn't feel like talking, he was told this was going to be a date. Which in his mind was for only two people. He wasn't so happy about having his brother and his "friend" here was well.  
Roxas sighed and looked to sora.  
"It's not that, I-don't worry sora" He kinda answered. Axel laughed at the blonde gaining a glare from the other, Which only made him laugh more.  
"Come on Roxas brigthten up" he told the blonde. "Lets order something" He then looked to the menu which was placed on boreds a top of the counter. Roxas didn't say anything he just pointed at something he wanted, kinda like a child. Axel nodded seeing what he wanted and stood to order his and the blondes lunch.  
Riku also stood walking over with Axel and standing in the short line of people. The sliver head looked slightly over to Axel.  
"Sora and I can leave?" he suggested to the redhead.  
Axel looked over to Riku. And chuckled slightly "That would make Roxas a bit more happy." at that Riku walked away back to the tables and dragged Sora off.  
"Bye~" was the last thing heard before the two disappeared. Roxas was slightly confused to why they just suddenly got up and left, but it also brightened him up.  
Axel looked to Roxas who now had a small smile. The redhead smiled as well and looked to the lady who was now serving him.  
"Hello, what can i get you today?" The cashier greeted him.  
"Ah..." Axel started out then adv asked for the meals he wanted, and paying for them as well. He soon came back to his seat and placed the food in front of the two and smiled to the other.  
"You seem happier now" he laughed. Roxas blushed slightly and shook his head and began eating.

A short while had past and then two were finished eating and ready to continue with the rest of the date. They decided to go the game centre.  
"What do you want to play first?" Axel asked walking through the door of the centre. Roxas looked around trying to figure out what he wanted to do. He walked over to a shooting game and grabbed a gun.  
"This game seems fun." He said pointing the gun at the screen waiting for the redhead to pay for the game.  
The redhead smiled and walked over to the machine and place two dollars in and picked up his gun too. Roxas started selecting the settings for the game and it soon started up.  
A few minutes passed and the game was over. It seemed Roxas had won the game, which made Axel Frown. The redhead walked over to a car racing game and sat down gesturing for Roxas to sit at the other next to him. Roxas sighed knowing why the other wanted to play this game. He sat down. But again Roxas won the game.

They played a few more versing games and Roxas won all of them. At that point Axel had given up at trying.  
"Let's go now" The redhead suggested still slightly annoyed. Roxas laughed at this and nodded walking towards the door. It seemed he still wasn't in a talking mood.

The two walked around to a few other places after that, they finally had finished walking around at around seven thirty. It was now dark, but they weren't ready to go home yet. The two walked towards their houses going past the school.  
When the two got to the first crossing Roxas stopped.  
"This is the last place I wanted to go today" The blonde told Axel. The redhead smiled and sat leaning on a fence.  
"I guess you like this place now" He was still smiling. The blonde nodded.  
"I like this place because he when my destiny changed, and the reason i could meet you" Roxas smiled and sat down next to Axel. The redhead looked to the blonde.  
"Yeah...I guess I like this place too" He then pointed across the road to a park. "I used to play there when I was young. I played there with my Mum and Dad, I loved it" He then looked to Roxas again. "I also had a friend there, but i don't remember him clearly"  
Roxas looked at the park. "I used to play there too..." he started. "It was the only way i could get away from my family"  
Axel looked at the boy wide eyed. "I thought you hadn't lived here too long."  
Roxas laughed "I never said that" he told him. Axel sighed looking at the park.  
"Wouldn't it be funny if you were the child I used to play with" He laughed slightly. Roxas nodded.  
"It would...be funny..." he continued looking at the park remember playing there. "Maybe it was, but we may not ever know."  
Axel nodded. "But that doesn't matter, all that matters is that I know you now" He smiled to the blonde. He smiled back at him. Axel leaned towards Roxas giving him a small kiss.  
"I love you...Roxas." He smiled.  
"I-I love you t-too..." He also smiled back but with a slight blush. Axel poke the blondes cheek.  
"Looks like you're embarrassed" Axel chuckled and stood walking off and then turned back. "Come on...Roxy~" the blonde glared at him and stood running up to him and punching him in the arm. Axel laughed and so did Roxas. The Two walked off towards home laughing. They were a couple no one could tear apart, because they were destined from the start. Back to when they were young in the small park to when they met at the school.  
Things were always meant to turn out this way. The two now could live happy together Forever.

**THE END~**


	9. secret message of the fanfiction!

You may have something bad happen to you, but you don't know if that going to make your life better or worse. Just keep going, and keep trying. One day maybe a long time from now, you'll find someone who can help you through. Because one misfortune shouldn't bring you down. Get back up keep going, and it will happen. It will all change. That's how we grow. That's how we live. We can't get anywhere without changing. This story shows that, one friend can make your crumbling world strong again. TRUST, BELIEVE, AND BOUNCE BACK.


End file.
